High voltage circuit breakers have an open state wherein electricity is not transmitted through the circuit breaker and a closed state wherein electricity is transmitted through the circuit breaker. To transition between these states electrical conductors are either brought into contact with each other or separated relative to each other. As the circuit breaker transitions between these states one or more undesired arcs of electrical energy may be transmitted between the electrical conductors.
It is known to house the electrical conductors within a housing that is filled with an arc quenching fluid. An exemplary arch quenching fluid is a gas containing SF6. The SF6 gas acts to reduce the occurrence or intensity of undesired arc events.
The occurrence of undesired arc events may contribute to the degradation of the circuit breaker components. Over time the circuit breaker components need to be replaced or the arc quenching gas needs to be refilled.